


Fly Away

by Tabbyluna



Series: Fictober 2020 [29]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Disability, Flying, Gen, implied autism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Drobit was a much stronger flier at his age than Drobot was. And Drobot was pretty happy about that fact.
Series: Fictober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947136
Kudos: 5





	Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> One last autism fic for fictober. This time with my other Skylanders autism headcanon. Drobot I see as extremely autistic, but like in a different way Chopscotch is autistic. And thus, Drobit's kind of on the spectrum too.

“Okay, now, slowly… slowly… back up!” Went Blades, up in the sky with Drobit. The Mini had seen him in the air, doing some tricks, and asked if he could teach him some. Being pretty proud of his abilities in aerial acrobatics, Blades agreed. They started about half an hour ago, and Blades had to admit, Drobit was doing pretty well.

Alright, sure. Drobit was still a little rough around the edges with his flying. But he  _ was _ still a kid. Everyone everywhere can only start out an amateur at something, but with time and practice anyone could get better. For now, what he  _ had _ managed to accomplish was actually pretty good.

“Great job kid!” He complimented Drobit, and the two of them landed on the ground together. Once they did that successfully, Drobot walked over. He had been watching the two of them train, and after seeing that display in the air, he gave the two of them a round of applause.

Blades took a bow, proud of his work. Drobit trotted up to Drobot and hid under his big metallic wing. “You did a spectacular job while in the air, Drobit,” said Drobot, his voice booming and robotic. Though Blades found the praise rather funny-sounding, coming from a synthetic voice such as his, Drobit was apparently pretty touched. He gave Drobot a small smile, and a tiny bounce to show his happiness.

“Thank you very much, Drobot. Now, I have to admit, I feel rather hungry. It is now approximately five-thirty in the evening, so I suggest the three of us head off and have a meal,” he said. 

“Affirmative, I feel rather hungry too.” He made a gesture as Blades, asking him to come along with them, and the party headed off to the cafeteria in the Academy, where their dinner awaited them.

They all had hamburg steaks for dinner. Blades wanted his with tons of gravy, but Drobot and Drobit were satisfied having theirs plain. “Don’t you guys ever get sick of unseasoned food?” Asked Blades, his mouth full of meat and gravy.

Drobot replied, also with his mouth full of food. Table manners weren’t much of a concern for anyone at the table. “Negative. The two of us agreed that enjoying food plain is perfectly fine on its own. And that too many spices can overwhelm our senses.”

“Hm,” said Blades, stuffing his mouth with yet another bite of meat. “But anyways, you did a great job today, Drobit! We should really make this more of a regular thing. That way, you’ll get more practice. Who knows, someday you might even become as good as I am.”

“That does sound rather tempting,” said Drobit. “We shall have to discuss this more.”

So throughout the dinner, they compared schedules. Talked about training times, scheduled patrols, and Drobot even accounted for the probability for any potential attacks in Skylands. After accounting for other miscellaneous needs, such as rest and meals, they managed to churn out a very rough training schedule they could possibly try out for the next month. All in all, it was a very productive half an hour together.

Drobot offered to help clear up their plates after their meal together. Which left Drobit and Blades alone with each other to chat.

“He doesn’t really fly much, does he?” Asked Blades. 

Drobit shook his head. “He always had trouble flying, even when he was young. In general, his motor skills were always less developed than many of the others in his peer group. It was one reason why he preferred tinkering around with machines as a child instead of flying.”

“Hm,” went Blades, “makes sense. Do you find it difficult to fly too?”

“Only on occasion,” he admitted. “But I am doing a lot better than he did at his age, according to Drobot’s personal accounts. He credits it to the fact that the Skylanders have managed to foster a mostly inclusive environment in terms of learning and self-improvement. When he was a child, he was largely ostracised for being a weak flier.”

“I heard.”

A pause, because neither of them were sure how else to continue the conversation.

Then Drobit spoke up again. His voice quieter, as if sharing something a little more personal. “That… was his original reason for building his suit.”

Blades raised a brow. “Oh?”

“Yes. He had stumbled across some old Arkeyan technology, and he said that when he first encountered it, he originally found it fun just to play around with it. Then one day, he realised that he had a gifted mind. He realised, if he was able to understand centuries old technology without any guidance, he simply had to have some sort of brilliant gift. So he decided that he wanted to build something to prove to his family and friends that he had his own gifts, and he could use them to benefit himself and catch up with his peers. Maybe even surpass them.

“When he finally finished his suit, it was met with mixed reactions. Some of the dragons in his hometown were impressed, while others were not. And even among the dragons who were impressed with his suit, they were split between those who had always supported him unconditionally, and those who he had to fight to get their approval. Drobot has admitted to me that he wished he did not waste so much time trying to appease the latter group.”

Blades could only nod. “To be honest, it is pretty tempting to try and show off to get the approval of others. Like, I can tell from personal experience, if you want to prove yourself to the world that way, you could end up doing some stupid things if you’re not careful.”

“You could indeed,” agreed Drobit, nodding his large head. “And in Drobot’s case, he said that he would have ended up losing himself. That need to prove himself drove him for quite a while when he was younger.”

“In any case,” said Blades, stopping to think about how he wanted to phrase his next words, “I’m glad he’s moved on to a better outlook.”

“To be honest Blades,” said Drobit, “me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blades is a good physical therapist, I hope.


End file.
